hetalia_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
(OC) Soviet Union
Human name: ' '''Demetri Catlevic 'Gender: Male '''Physical age: 26 Sexual orientation: heterosexual 'Love interest': Ukraine/Alaska 'Personality/Phisical Appeance ' (note, this is more of a person than a country, the idea behind him is nothing historical, he is Immortal and was simply given the name of the Soviet Union afterwards, please stop complaning about him not being like the Soviet Union would really be, he is an OC, get over it) He is about as tall as Russia and has white hair about as long as Lithuana's, has blue eyes. he wares a spetsnaz uniform, other than that he will wear a black jacket with a black and red shirt underneath it and jeans as civilian clothes. He is a war advitek and has a large weapon collection. He usually hangs out with Russia and they usally act like each other. He always carries a weapon of some kind, usually a knife or small gun. He is very unstable with his insanity and can lose his mind at any second, yet manages to control himself most of the time. He is extremely over-protective, for his family and friends. 'History' Like Russia he had a rather scaring childhood, living completly on his own, even though he was young he had to defend himself, but when he was eighteen, he was given bodygards, by who this unknown at the time being, but when he and his bodygards were taken away by the tartar he was forced to watch his conrades die before him causing him to be extremely over protective of any friends or family that my be in his care at any given time. Being given the name of one of the most hated empire that ever existed, people simply hated him for what he is, yet there still a few who know what he truely is (Russia and his sisters to name a few). A long time ago, he was hunting alone, and he found a little girl. She was all alone and she said her name was Ukraine. (Now don't get the wrong idea; he doesn't like her like that at this point.) He raised her, Russia, and Belarus, finding them about a year apart. But eight years after he found Belarus, he was taken away by the Tartar. After a one hundred twenty-four years, he managed to get out of prison (the reason he was there for so long was when the Tartar got out of power they forgot to let him free) he lived with Ukraine for a time but as time went on and people started to remeber him, he moved in with Russia. After getting to be reunited with everyone, he slowly started to be attracted to Ukraine and fell in love with her, mostly becacuse she was the only one to instantly remember him and treated him kindly when no one would. But little did Soviet know, Ukraine is married and this crushed him, he fell into a deep depression and was drinking till he was wasted every night for about two weeks, until one night he was drinking with Alaska and in many drunken conversations they ended up in a relationship, at this point he has the thought that he is subconciously with he because of her similarity to Ukraine, even though in reality he does truly love her (emotional confilct :O) Category:OC